Je t'aperçois
by yume-of-yaoi
Summary: Ichigo est seul chez lui et il décide d'aller au parc.


_**Je t'aperçois**_

**Disclamer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo**

**résume: Ichigo est chez lui et il décide d'aller au parc.**

**couple: Aizen x Ichigo**

_"bla bla bla"_: penssées

**nda: c'est mon premier post alors ne soyez pas trop méchant T_T c'est un petit os sans action. A lire comme ça. Sil vous plait laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

* * *

Au Japon un après midi dans la ville de Karakura

Ichigo un petit garçon était dans sa chambre_;_ assis sur son lit en train de regarder la télé. Et oui à l'age de 12 ans il avait une télé. C'était surtout un cadeau offert par son père pour se débarrasser de lui. Comme sa nitendo ds, sa wii, son ordinateur portable, les figurines de ses héros préférés... Son père ne lui avait jamais sourit ni féliciter et encore moins embrasser. Il le savait bien que son père lui en voulait d'avoir pris la vie de sa femme. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde...ce n'était de la faute de personne.

Le petit garçon s'ennuyait ferme ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à faire et a regarder continuant de zapper la télé. Il était seul dans la maison.

Son père passant ses journées a travailler. Il était le directeur de l'hôpital de la ville. Recevant ainsi beaucoup de patients ainsi que ceux des villages environnant. Cette situation l'arrangeait vu que ça lui permettait d'éviter de voir son fils. Mais Ichigo s'étant habitué au comportement de son père envers lui avait finit par abandonner l'idée qu'un jour son père lui dise « je t'aime » ou encore qu'il s'intéresse un tant soit peu à lui.

Il avait 2 grandes sœurs jumelles qui étaient physiquement et niveau caractère complètement différente l'une de l'autre.

Karin avait 22 ans, brune, yeux noir 1m64 pour l'équipe de football féminin de worldsprit, en Amérique. Elle était assez cynique et sarcastique. Mais sous sa carapace se cachait une femme qui ne voulait pas ennuyée sa famille quel qu'en soit ses problèmes.

Yuzu quand a elle fessait 1m67. Elle avait les cheveux châtains clairs, les yeux marrons foncés et fessait chef cuisinier réputée, elle habitait en Angleterre ou elle donnait une émission culinaire. Contrairement à sa sœur elle était douce,calme et féminine. Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres.

Ichigo aimait énormément ses deux sœurs malgré le faite qu'elles soit a l'autre bout du monde et qu'ils se voyaient peu. Au moins ils pouvaient se voir via la webcam et il y avait toujours le téléphone pour garder contact.

Perdu dans ses pensées il avait arrêté de changer de chaine. Il était devant une émission ou des obèses tentaient de se reprendre en main et aspiraient à perdre du poids. Un homme de 24 ans, depuis des années avait était perpétuellement cloitré chez lui. Ses repas n'étant quasiment pas équilibrés c'était de la malbouffe. et il passait presque toutes ses journées chez lui. La majeure parti de son temps devant la télé un paquet de chips et une bière a la main. Résultat 110 kilos.

Ichigo regarda le paquet de chips qu'il allait ouvrir et regarda la télé. Il alla ranger le paquet dans son tiroir ou se trouvait toute sorte de sucreries. Il décida d'arrêter de grignoter et de rester cloitrer chez lui. Après tout il était jeune et en plein santé. _J'ai pas du tout envi de ressembler a ça plus tard_ Regardant de nouveau la télé il se décida a sortir.

On était au début du mois de décembre. Un léger vent vint caresser son visage. _Maintenant que je suis dehors qu'es ce que je vais bien pourvoir faire ? _Réfléchissant il décida d'aller au parc. C'était un parc moyen, une fontaine se trouvant au milieu. Elle semblait dominer l'endroit. Autour d'elle des espaces verts des bancs et un terrain de jeux. Il se dirigea vers celui ci. Ichigo vit des balançoires. En s'approchant de plus près il remarqua un garçon qui était tranquillement assis. S'asseyant à côté de lui il put mieux l'observer.

Le garçon semblait avoir a peu près le même âge que lui. Ses yeux étaient marrons comme les siens et ces cheveux étaient châtains foncés à la différence des siens qui étaient orange_ hé oui c'est ma vrai couleur_. Il les avaient jusqu'au cou. Une longue mèche barrait son visage arrivant jusqu'au début de ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'il commença sérieusement a fixer se demanda quel goût ils auraient pu avoir si il les léchaient. Il sentit un regard brulant sur lui et leva les yeux pour voir deux magnifiques yeux de couleur ambre l'observant avec tendresse.

**Pov Aizen**

Le châtains aperçu le roux qui se rapprochait de lui. Il s'assit à ses coté. Il se sentit observé et tourna les yeux vers son voisin. Leur regard se croisèrent. Son cœur commença a battre de plus en plus vite. Il ne savais pas quoi mais quelque chose l'attirait vers lui. Il ressemblait à un ange tout droit descendu du ciel. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il lui caressa tendrement la joue. Sosuke le voulais. Et Sosuke l'obtiendrais. Ne dit t-on pas que quand on veux on peux ?

Il avait peut être 13 ans mais ça ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il était naïf, bête ou des idioties de ce genre.''les forts dominent et les faibles se plient'' tel était sa citation. Bien sur il ne voulait pas le garçon pour le dominer et le traiter comme son chien. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas de chien, il les détestaient. Il avait envi de posséder le garçon pour qu'il ne soit qu'a lui, qu'il ne regarde que lui et qu'il ne vit que pour lui. Bref des pensées tout a fait égoïste et alors ? Peu importe il sera mien. Était-ce si mal ? Peu importe ce que vous pouvez penser. On est fait pour être ensemble. C'était peut être ça qu'on appelle coup de foudre non ? Se prendre d'amour pour un inconnu. Sosuke allait faire en sorte que cet inconnu ne soit plus si inconnu que ça finalement.

**Pov Ichigo**

Ichigo laissant son voisin le caresser vit qu'il était sans doute perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux semblaient l'enflammer de l'intérieur. Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait pas envie que cette main parte. Qu'ils restent comme ça pour toujours. Il avait bien conscience qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui. Et que pour d'autres ça pouvait probablement paraître étrange qu'il se laisse toucher par quelqu'un qu'il connaissait a peine voir pas du tout, avec quelqu'un avec qui il n'avait même pas échangé un mot. Mais il était attiré par lui. Ce qu'il ressentit a ce moment la combla le vide qui avait prit place dans une partie de son cœur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouver sa moitié, la personne qui le compléterai. Son âme-sœur quoi.

___Et quand je t' aperçois  
Je sens au fond de moi_

___Qu'a partir de ce moment là  
Plus rien ne nous séparera_

**END**


End file.
